A New Hope
by Rittie
Summary: After losing to Calem, Serena reflects on her life, ignating the flames to a new adventure and a new evil hellbend on awakening the Nightmare Pokemon, Darkrai. [Vanivilleshipping/Pokeshipping with past Amourshipping](RE-UPLOADED)
1. The Roots of Happiness

**AN: **A Devil's Game won't be updated for a while since nobody seems to care enough to leave even a favorite... so, with that, I wish everyone a Happy New Year and may all your wishes come true! Starting the new year with a Pokemon drabble is peculiar but I don't care... enjoy if you can.

**Pairing/s:** Vanivilleshipping (CalemxSerena), past Amourshipping (AshxSerena)

**Warning/s:** Not for Amourshipping fans, Calem is the Champion with Serena challenging him for the title.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Hope<strong>

"Delphox, down! Greninja wins!" the announcer yelled over the sounds of the cheering crowd as a blonde girl fell to her knees, withdrawing her fallen starter. _You did well Delphox... that was a good battle. _Serena thought with a small smile as she stared at the ball. With a sigh, she stood up and brushed off her knees as she looked over at the other side of the field where Calem stood, his adoring fans prizing him and his tired Greninja for winning yet again. She knew that the people of Kalos prefered him as their Champion, yet she still, quite foolishly she might add, challenged him to a battle after defeating the Elite 4 thinking that she could win the title this time around. But her Delphox had barely beaten his Mega Absol and, with those injuries, had entered the battle against his Greninja as her last Pokemon. Shaking her head, Serena tied her hair into a braid like she used to during their travelling days, over two years ago. Those were the days when they would fight Team Flare, when they were all together in a way, having fun and enjoying their young, careless lives. But when she had met Ash Ketchum during her visit to the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Clemont, all of those things vanished without so much as a warning. She straightened her hair, stopped wearing her glasses and bag and hid away her Mega Ring. All just to earn Ash's affections but...

Calem looked over at the saggy form of his very first rival and sighed, moving throughout the crowd to get to her.

"Serena?" he spoke quietly, making her look at him.

"What is Calem?" stray tears streamed down her face. "I know I'm being foolish, s-sor-"

To say that she was shocked when he reached out and hugged her was unbelievable.

"C-Calem?"

"It's alright Serena." he grinned softly. "I will always be here for you."

Serena's arms wrapped around his waist and she smiled again. Indeed, it was Calem from the start and it would be him at the very end too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> If you liked it ... well, leave anything. Thank you! :)


	2. Bonds Of Friendship! Serena VS Ash

**AN:** If you read "A New Hope", you will get this one :)

**Pairing/s: **Vanivilleshipping, mentioned Pokeshipping, past Amourshipping.

_**Warning/s:**_ Not many, just a friendly battle between Ash and Serena. What could possibly happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds Of Friendship! Serena VS Ash<strong>

"Well Ash... we are here now..." Serena said, holding a pokeball in her hand as she faced the other trainer on the grassy field. "But it's good to see you again before I defeat you!"

"In your dreams Serena!" Ash smiled. "But let's give it our all!"

Serena nodded. "Agreed." she raised the ball. "Go, Fancy!" she shouted, sending out her Altaria.

"Have it your way!" Ash smiled wider. "Charizard, I chose you!" he called out, sending out one of his trusted old pals.

"Shall we have it Mega Evolution from the start?" Serena yelled from across the field.

"Fine by me!" Ash replied.

Meanwhile, near a nearby bench, sat a redheaded girl with a blackhaired guy.

"She's very... energetic today." observed Calem, as he watched his girlfriend and her Pokemon elope into light.

"Ash is the same!" Misty said affectionately as Ash's side of the field began to glow too. "This will be an interesting match."

"I bet..." Calem focused on the battle again as the trainers shouted out their first commands.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Fancy, counter with Dragonbreath!"

The two attacks collided as the scorching sun blazed down on them. Both trainers smiled.

Indeed, this would be an interesting battle.

"Use Slash!"

"Fairy Wind!"

The attacks met in the middle again, neither Pokemon giving an inch to the other one. Serena's smile turned into a smirk as the sky suddenly turned dark with thunder clouds. "How will Charizard fare now?" Misty worried, knowing that while Charizard was strong, electricity was still a weakness.

"Time to make it count! Fancy, take it to the sky!" Serena called out, her Altaria ascending closer to the clouds with no fear as Ash ordered Charizard to follow, albeit a bit more worried.

"Well, now..." Ash began but stopped when a mountain behind him exploded. "What...?"

_**To be continued in the new episode of Pokemon: Bonds Of Time!**_

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review if you are curious about what startled Ash ;)<p>

**Moves used by which Pokemon:**

Charizard - Mega Charizard Y: Flamethrower, Slash

Altaria (Fancy) - Mega Altaria: Dragonbreath, Fairy Wind


End file.
